Bloody Wings
by DigiKouichi
Summary: Rath has a nightmare of something that happend when he was a kid. Rune gose to visit Tinlet in the faerie Forist and an old enamy that only Rune knows comes and will kill the Fairys if rune dosen't do as he is told, if he cosen't kill Rath!
1. nightmare

Hi everyone!Here is a little idea that whon't leaveme alone. It is about the brotherly bound of Rath and Rune. there will be Rath+Cesia and Rune+Tinlet. oh Please don't hurt me Rune fans!

**Bloody Wings**

**Prolog:Nightmare**

_Blood…so much blood. Rune, his back. So much blood coming from those little, black, dragon wings._

"_Rath, r-run." Rune gasped as pain surged through his body._

"_Rune…" I tried to tell him I didn't want to leave him, but I was too scared to move. _

"_What's wrong, little boy? Scared? Hahahaha!" The two figures in the shadows laugh at us._

"_Rath, please r-run…" that was the last thing Rune said before he stopped moving._

"_N-no! RUNE!"_

- - -

"NO!" Rath woke up with a start. His breathing was heavy.

_Haven't had that dream in a while,_ he thought.

"Rath are you okay?" Cesia asked as she came through the door and sat down next to Rath. "I heard you scream."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad memory of when I was little."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, but thank you. I just hope Rune is ok."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"The dream was a memory of something that happened to him and me."

"You think it was a bad omen?"

"…"

"Rath?"

"Yes" was all he could say as he leaned his head on Cesia's shoulder. She didn't say anything. She knew that Rath was worried. She wrapped her arms around Rath and held him. All they could do was wait for Rune to come back from visiting Tinlet in the Faerie Forest.

---

The funny thing is Rune is my fav Character! I'm Sorry Rune-chan!


	2. kill Rath Illuser?

Digi: HI! i'm sorry it took so long to update. well here it is, chapter one of bloody wings! rune please to the disclaimer?

Rune: why?

Digi: cuz if you don't i'll -wispers something into his ear-

Rune you wouldn't

Digi: wanna bet?

Rune: fine digikouich dose **not** own _Dragon knights_ but she dose own the redheaded Yokai.

Digi: this is my first attemped at a fight scene so please be nice!>. 

**Bloody wings**

**chapter 1 kill Rath Illuser?**

"Tell Rath and Thatz I said hi, ok, Rune?"

"Ok, and you, Tinlet, don't get into trouble!"

"Heheh! Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen." Rune was getting ready to go back to the dragon castle when…

"Don't be so sure, little elf." Rune and Tinlet turned around to see who had said it. As soon as Rune saw who the voice belonged to he toke a defensive position, putting himself between Tinlet and the enemy.

The enemy was a tall Female Yokai with blood red eyes and hair to match. She was extremely pale. And had dragon-like wings attached to her back.

"Rune are you ok? You're as white as a ghost." Tinlet ask.

"I-I'm fine. you," he turned to the intruder. "What are you doing here?" Rune demanded.

"I've come to finished what I started a long time ago, but before I can I need _you_ to do something for me."

"And that would be?"

"To kill Rath Illuser, And if you don't," the Yokai held up a hand mirror that had a fairy on its left side. "I'll kill all the elves and Fairies, using the Fairies Hand Mirror."

- - -

Rath, Thatz, Gil, Bierrez, Ruwalk, Kitchuel, and Cesia were all walking into the dinning room for dinner. Thatz and Kitchuel where arguing, Ruwalk, Gil and Bierrez were talking and, Rath was holding on to Cesia's hand like there was no tomorrow.

"Rath I'm sure Rune's fine so stop worrying."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Rune!" Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked where Rath was looking. Standing right there next to Lord Lykouleon and Tetheus, was Rune.

"Huh? Oh, hey g-ACK!" Rune's sentence was cut short when Rath tackled him into a big bear hug. "Rath?"

"Welcome back, Rune! I missed you!" Rath said happily.

"Heh. I missed you too, Rath."

"Well now that Rune's here, let's eat!"

"Nice to see you too,Thatz."

- - -

Everyone was enjoying the meal and talking. Well not everyone. Rune was in his own little world. He was listening to what Thatz and Kitchuel where saying but his mind was elsewhere. He looked down at his left wrist and saw a gold bracelet. His mind wondered back to the redheaded Yokai.

_Rune held Tinlet in his lap. She was crying form pain caused by the Fairies Hand Mirror._

"_Fine, I'll do it! Just stop hurting them!" Rune cried._

"_I knew you would see things my way. Here give me your hand." Rune held out his left hand. "This bracelet will make sure you kill Rath."_

"_Make sure?"_

"_Yes. At night, when everyone's asleep, the bracelet will activate and you will kill Rath. And don't try to warn anyone. If you do, then you Fairies will die."_

"And we can't find Delte or Ringlets any where." Thatz said.

"Yeah. It's like they just disappeared!" Kitchuel agreed with Thatz.

- - -

"Rath?"

Rath stopped at the door to his room and turned around. "Yes Rune? Wha?" Rath was taken by surprise when Rune hugged him. "Rath, you know I think of you as my little brother, right?"

"Yes. Rune? Is something wrong?"  
"No, it's nothing. I just wanted you to know that I think of you as precious family." Rune pulled away. "Goodnight, Rath"

"Goodnight, Rune" Rath could not see the tears coming from Runes eyes.

- - -

Rune silently came into Rath's room. The bracelet was glowing a golden-yellow. He walked to the sleeping Rath, dagger in hand. He reached the left side of the bed and moved the dagger above his head. He brought the dagger down as fast has he could.

Rath rolled out of bed two seconds before the dagger hit him. "R-Rune?"

"Darn it" Rune pulled the dagger out of the bed and attack Rath. Rath sommoned his sword just in time to block the attack. "Rune, what are doing? Stop!"

"Die, Rath Illuser." The sound of metal against metal could be heard throughout the castle.

Cesia was the first one there. "Rune, stop!" she grabbed Rune from behind and tried to take the dagger from him only to be thrown against the wall. By this time, all the others had woken up and were on their way to see what was going on.

"Die, Rath Illuser!" Rune aimed at Rath's neck.

"Rune, Stop!" Rath blocked the attack but fell backwards onto his back. Rune took the opportunity and pinned Rath down by sitting on his stomach. Rune aimed for Rath's neck again, and Rath blocked the attack, breaking the bracelet it the process. Rune pulled the dagger above his head ready to strike when the bracelet fell off. Rune stopped the attack and started to cry silent tears. Thatz, Bierrez, and the others got there when Rath and Rune fell to the ground. Thatz ran over to Cesia and helped her up.

"Rune, what are you doing!"

"I-I have to kill Rath." Runes hands were shaking and he was crying.

"What!"

"Rune, why do you have to kill me?" Rath sat up and took the dagger from Rune and held him.

"If I don't, she'll kill the fairies." was all Rune said before he suddenly fell asleep.

"Rath, what is going on? What did you do?" Thatz demanded.

"I used a sleeping spell on Rune and I have no idea why Rune tried to kill me. He said something about the fairies being killed if he doesn't kill me."

"We'll ask him when he wakes up. Tetheus, will you please keep an eye on Rune?" Lord Lykouleon asked.

"Yes sir."

- - -

Digi: well what did you think?

Rune: Diiigiii!-evil look-

Digi: eep! well i gotta go! bye bye bo-runs away-oh ya, please review!

Rune: GET BACK HERE!


	3. Pain!

Digi: I'm so sorry it took so long! i had this chapter ready weeks ago but my computer broke T.T

Rune: -puts arm around Digis neck- What have you done to me thing time!

digi: read and find out! . oh and a big thanks to me friend Rakuen!-hugs-

Rakuen: -hugs digi back- next time i get a say in what terrible things you do to Rune!

Rune: What was that!

Rakuen and Digi: nothing! -to readers- injoy the story!

**Bloody wings**

**chapter 2 Pain!**

"Why haven't you killed the faeries yet? Rune Failed." A tall male Yokai said. He had blood red eyes and hair to match.

"I was going to kill them, but…" the female Yokai smiled an evil smile "I have a better idea. If we keep them alive we can torture Rune more. And don't worry, Rune will be punished." she held up a ball of white light and looked at it. "Right, little brother?"

- - -

A beam of light fell upon Rune as he lay in his bed. He gazed out the window with a far away look in his eyes. Tetheus stood by the door waiting for lord Lykouleon to arrive, he didn't have long to wait. Lord Lykouleon knocked on the door announcing his arrival. Tetheus opened the door to let the dragon lord in, followed by Rath, Thatz, and Cesia.

"Rune, how are you feeling?" lord Lykouleon asked. Rune rolled over onto his side, facing away from the dragon lord.

"Rune, if you don't tell us what happened, we won't be able to help you." Lord Lykouleon said gently. Rune didn't reply.

"Rune…" the dragon lord sighed. _It looks like I'll have to go straight to the point,_ Lord Lykouleon thought. "Rune, why did you try to kill Rath?" he asked in a stern, yet gentle voice. Rune started to shake, tears starting to escape his eyes.

"Rune, tell us what's going on." The dragon lord sat down next to Rune and put his hand on Rune's shoulder. Rune rolled over to look at Lord Lykouleon.

"I…" Rune started to say, but stopped. He had heard someone whisper something to him, but the only person close to him was Lord Lykouleon, and he wasn't the one who whispered to him. _If it wasn't Lord Lykouleon then who…_ Runes eyes dilated as he heard the voice again, and this time he knew who it was and what they were saying.

"_You failed, Rune, but don't worry. I'm not going to kill the faeries. I'm going to let them live but… you still need to be punished."_ The voice of the female Yokai rang through Rune's head. Then unimaginable pain quickly filled his body. Rune grabbed Lord Lykouleon's arm and squeezed it tightly.

"Rune, what's wrong!" Lord Lykouleon asked. The pain grew more and more until Rune couldn't take it anymore. Rune cried out in pain. This pain was worse then any pain he had felt for a long time. _I've felt this pain before!_ Rune cried out again as the pain grew. Tears fell from his eyes more quickly then before.

"Rune!" Rath ran to the bed and put his hand on Rune's back. As soon as Rath's hand touched Rune's back, Rune cried out in pain again, but Rath didn't hear, he was staring at the blood coming from the two cuts on Runes back. "Those cuts…I've seen them before…"

Lord Lykouleon looked at the cuts. "Those cut weren't there before." He looked at Rath. "You've seen these cuts before?"

"Yes..." Rath picked up Rune and held him protectively. _It's those Yokai!_ Rune had stopped crying and was lying limply in Rath's arms.

"Rath…s-she has…the faeries… hand m-mirror…" Rune whispered in Rath's ear.

"I'm going to cast another sleep spell, ok, Rune?" Rath put his hand on Rune's head and whispered something in Rune's ear. Rune slowly fell asleep. Rath laid Rune down on the bed and turned to Thatz and Cesia. "Cesia, get some water, and Thatz, go get the doctor. My Lord, help me get Rune out of this bloody shirt."

They all set out to do what they were told. Lord Lykouleon and Rath changed Rune out of his bloody clothes. Doctor Awis Laira bandage Runes wounds and Cesia, put an ice cold cloth on Runes forehead and poured a little water in his mouth. When everyone was done Thatz and Rath sat down on ether side of the bed and refused to move. Tetheus stood guard by the door. The doctor shooed Lord Lykouleon and Cesia out of the room, saying that there wasn't enough room for six people in that room. Pretty soon Thatz and Rath feel asleep by Rune.

- - -

"That stupid Dragon! He blocked the powers of the faeries hand mirror! That boy is the only thing standing between us and our goal!" the male Yokai shouted with hatred in his eyes. He reached up to touch a burn scar on his neck.

"That's why I tried to get Rune to kill him." Replied the female Yokai calmly.

"Well, it didn't work!" he snapped.

"Don't worry dear Brother. I have a plan that will not only kill Rath Illuser but also," she held up the ball of light again. "Give our little brother a body. And what better body then that of a certain Evlen Prince." She smiled evilly at the image of Rune in the faeries hand mirror.

- - -

Rune: -twich- digiiii!

digi: Please don't hurt me!

Rune: grrr!

Digi: eep! please review! -runs away- why am i always running a way?

Rakuen: go Rune go!

Digi: Traitor!

Rakuen: -laughs evily- hahahahahahah! -pulls Rath out of nowhere and hugs him-

Rath: what the heck! oh well please review!

Lim Kaana: see you next time! bye!


End file.
